The present invention is a carrier for golf bags and other articles.
Vehicle-mounted golf bag carriers are generally known and disclosed, for example, in the Murray U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,933 and the D""Angelo U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,738. Hard shell cases for golf bags are also known and often used when the bags are transported by plane.
There remains, however, a continuing need for improved golf bag travel systems. Vehicle-mounted and travel case golf bag carriers which are efficient to manufacture and convenient to use would be especially desirable. To be commercially viable, the carriers should also be attractive in appearance.
The present invention is a golf bag travel system which provides a high degree of protection for golf bags and is very convenient to use. The system is also efficient to manufacture.
One embodiment of the invention is a multi-mode golf bag travel system. The system includes a vehicle base adapted to be mounted to a vehicle, a travel base having wheels, and a hard shell cover for enclosing a golf bag. The cover has an opening at a first end which mates with both the vehicle base and the travel base, and a handle adjacent to a second end. A locking mechanism secures the hard shell cover to the vehicle base when the system is used in a vehicle mode, and secures the cover to the travel base when used in a travel mode.